


Unless you Wish to Dye "A Very Painful Death"

by SamDaBookworm (LHorcrux)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1991, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Halloween of 1991, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, October 31, Please don't, Rated K+, Rated PG, Ron Weasley said bloody, don't take this seriously, first year, sophisticated crack, spray paint, that is literally the only reason I didn't put it on General Audiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/pseuds/SamDaBookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're swapping an i for a y. Get ready for lots of light hearted humor, folks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless you Wish to Dye "A Very Painful Death"

"That's it, we're done for!"

"Oh, step aside. Alahomora!"

They burst in the door, but with a last glance, Harry swore he saw Filch grinning as he said, "bye-bye firsties!"

They were in a room. A dome shape room, much like a ball room in shape. It was devoid of any furniture, but a cage and a table.

The cage appeared to be empty, but hissing sounds came from it as it jolted around. The table held a can of each: neon purple, neon pink, and neon green spray paint. There was a note.

Hermione approached it cautiously, Harry following suit behind her. Ron pulled on the door (which was locked) frantically.

Hermione cleared her throat, "it says, 'The only way to leave this room is to dye Hagrid's Invisible Three-Headed Runespoor three colors. Each head must be one color. Please feed him every ten hours, A Very Painful Death loves to eat.' "

"Well this bloody sucks," muttered Ron.


End file.
